


It Was Just a Dream || NCT Dream X Reader || Gender Neutral

by ElswordBae



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, K-Pop - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other, gender-neutral, nct - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: In your childhood you had a series of dreams over and over again. As you grow older you seem to forget about them until they start becoming true. After realizing that, you try your best to remember anything you can of these dreams to prepare you for what is to come. When you remember dreams though, the catch is there are slight changes which could end up being a world of differences in the time yet to come. What ends up being best, not remembering but walking blindly, or remembering with there being slight differences that might be for the worse?





	1. | Introduction |

This is based off Go Up line up because I'm sad and love Mark

Also please stream any Dream song they're great

If you can't tell by the title, this story is likely to be angsty (kind of)

Yet it'll also be fluffy because that's what I'm best at

ALSO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO CHAPTER NAMES!!

IF IT SAYS DREAM THAT MEANS ITS A DREAM

IF IT HAS SOMETHING ELSE AS THE TITLE THEN IT IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!

(And I need a break from writing about gangs)

Mark

Age: 19   
Age: 19

Birthday: August 2, 1999 

Name: Mark Lee

Renjun

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: March 23, 2000 

Name: Huang Ren Jun

Jeno

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: April 23, 2000 

Name: Lee Je No

Haechan

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: June 6, 2000 

Name: Lee Dong Hyuck

Jaemin

Age: 18   
Age: 18

Birthday: August 13, 2000 

Name: Na Jae Min

Chenle

Age: 16   
Age: 16

Birthday: November 22, 2001 

Name: Zhong Chen Le

Jisung

Age: 16   
Age: 16

Birthday: February 5, 2002 

Name: Park Ji Sung


	2. | Prologue | Chapter 0 |

Most children your age hated when their parents told them it was time to go to sleep, you on the other hand absolutely enjoyed it. It gave you yet another chance to enter the world of your dreams. Sure, it wasn't always the happiest of places, but it was rather cool. You didn't always understand what was going on due to more complicated words being used at times, so you often found yourself asking your parents in the morning. Because of this, you were actually decently smart for your age, but that didn't change anything.

You were always excited to go to sleep and see what would happen in your dream that day. Not all of them were eventful, but every once in a while there would be a lot going on in your dreams. You loved talking about them, even if other people didn't quite understand them. A lot of people told you that you were just super creative and that you should become a writer one day, but all you wanted to know was why you were getting the dreams.

Since you were still young at the time, you didn't even think to write any of your dreams down, for you were too excited to know what would happen in the next one. It was almost like that was your version of the television, it would keep you entertained for hours, and you never failed to be excited for the next time that you'd see it. Over the years of your childhood, various faces had soon become familiar to you due to seeing them in your dreams, you didn't think much of it due to being so young though. Your only problem with it was that whenever one of them introduced them-self that you couldn't hear their name. It simply sounded like static or white noise to you. Over the years you had grown accustomed to these sounds due to it happening every time a name was called.

These vivid dreams kept going on for years and years before they slowly faded away. You used to get them everyday, but then it slowed to once a week, once a month, once a year, and then it just stopped. By that point you had forgotten that you once even got them. It was perfectly fine though, because you were average in school, not too smart but yet not stupid. The better part was that you were still able to be pretty creative even without you crazy dreams to fuel your stories. Everything seemed normal to you until your Junior year of high school though.

It was just any other day to you, but there was this boy who never ceased to catch your eye. You always felt like you knew him at some point, but could never remember from where, so you didn't bother with it, not wanting to sound creepy. All of that changed one day when the boy came up to you and said, "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Mark!"


	3. | Dream 1 | Chapter 1 |

You were sitting in your homeroom class on your first day of Junior year. So far nothing crazy had happened until a boy walked in. Well, a specific boy. He seemed so much warmer and a lot friendlier than all of the other boys in the room, due to this you couldn't take your eyes away from him. You had tried a few times, looking at anything else to distract you, but your eyes always ended up falling on they boy. You weren't complaining, he was rather attractive, but you'd rather not judge someone by their looks, even if he did look like he'd be the nicest guy on the planet.

He was talking to who you assumed were his friends until the teacher walked in, causing him to quickly move to an empty seat behind his friends. The next few days went on like this, nothing interesting happening other than seeing a cat or dog on your way home from school, but that was until maybe a week or two into school the boy got to the class before you did. He was talking to his friends until you walked in. As normal, you made your way to your seat, but the only difference was this time, was that the boy was following you.

You didn't notice until you had actually taken a seat in your chair. The boy gave you a warm smile. He then stumbled over his words for a moment before saying, "Hi! Nice to meed you, I'm," and then his voice cut out to the all too familiar white noise.


	4. | Familiarity | Chapter 2 |

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Mark!" Those words repeated over in your head a few times, noticing they sounded oddly familiar. At this point, you were seriously wondering if you had met him in your childhood or something, but couldn't seem to place it. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry. I'm (Y/N), and it's nice to meet you too."

With that, he gives you his signature smile and sits down in the chair next to you. For the rest of the classes that you have, he sits next to you. You were confused because you honestly had no idea why he was sitting next to you until he stopped you on your way out of your last class.

"Hey, (Y/N)?"

"Yes?"

"So, I noticed you staring at me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always, almost, zone out when you look at me? Is there something wrong with me? Do you hate me that much? It always seems like you're avoiding me too." After he finishes talking, he gets a really sad look on his face. You almost let a laugh at his reaction.

"I'm not avoiding you specifically, I just like going home un-bothered. I was looking at your face though because you just remind me of something, and I'm always trying to figure out what it is."

"Oh really? Maybe if we hang out more you'll remember. Would you mind that? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"That's fine with me, just not today, I didn't think I'd be going anywhere after school, so I told my parents that I'd be home right after school."

"Do you mind if I at least walk you home then?"

"If you don't mind, that'd be great! It tends to get a little lonely on the walk home. Where do you live though, I don't want you to have to walk in the opposite direction of your house."

"Don't worry about it, even if I do have to, it's not like it's cold or anything, so I wont freeze."

"Fine, let's go then. I don't want you to get home a lot later than usual, your parents might worry."

"It won't be a problem, I promise you."


	5. | Dream 2 | Chapter 3 |

It was just like any other day, you had school, you went to all of your normal classes, hung out with all of the regular people, and walked home with the normal boy. This had become a daily thing for you. It had been like this for the past maybe ten or fifteen dreams. That was until the boy asked if he could bring another friend along. That wouldn't have been a problem, but you didn't even know his friend. It was one in a different friend group of his.

Now, you're not complaining that he has a lot of friends, because that's perfectly fine, but you hoped he'd at least tell you the name of the guy. Or at least try for that matter, it's not like you'd be able to hear it no matter how hard he tried. As school ended that day, instead of walking you to your locker like the boy usually did, he went to go find his friend before the three of you left the school. In his quick flurry of running around to find him, he ran into you again, telling you to meet him at the school's gate.

Maybe a minute or so after you had made it to the gate, your friend and his had appeared. "Hi! Sorry for leaving you like that, I had to make sure he knew where to meet us."

"It's fine don't worry, just introduce us so it's not weird."

"Oh, right! This is my friend," the buzzing kicked in before he could finish.

"Nice to meet you, I'm just a year younger than him, so I hope that's not a problem."

"Why would you being younger matter?"

"Some people only want to be friends with people their age?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, you seem nice enough as it is, so."

"I'll try not to change your opinion on me! I hope we can get along well!"

"Let's hope so, anyway where do you live, we can drop you off first," you ask.

"Oh, you can just go your normal way, and I'll walk home from there, I don't want to mess up your routine."

"It's nothing, maybe you could become part of the routine?"

"Maybe we could start moving before people question why we're standing here," your friend asks. The three of you let out small laughs at that as you begin on your journey home.


	6. | Contemplation | Chapter 4 |

"Mark?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Renjun?"

"He has to stay after for something, why?"

"Now it feels weird without him."

"Am I not good enough?"

"Who said that? It's just that I've gotten used to him being here."

"It's been like a week."

"Shut up, who said it mattered. He's a nice guy."

"Starting to regret bringing him."

"No you're not, you care about him."

"I wish I could deny that."

"Does that mean you care about me to?"

"No."

"But Mark," you say pouting. You then grab his hand and swing it back and forth.

"Fine. I do care about you too, otherwise I wouldn't still be walking you home everyday."

"What a cutie!"

"Don't make me take that back!"

"You know you won't! I still can't help but think all of this feels familiar somehow though."

"Was this something you dreamed of?"

"How would I know? Who actually remembers dreams?"

"Me? It's always nice to remember what you dream about."

"Can you tell me a dream then? I don't remember any of mine."

"Wait till tomorrow and I can think of a few to tell you. Renjun might want to know as well, plus he might be able to share a few of his own."

"I really wish I could remember my dreams."

"Just think about it tonight and maybe something will come back to you?"

"Maybe, either way thanks. I know dreams are rather personal sometimes."

"You're like my best friend? Excuse me is there anything I could tell you about me that you wouldn't already know?"

"Fair enough, I'm assuming that means it'll be fine if you tell Renjun too?"

"I don't see why not, it's a good chance for the three of us to get closer."


	7. | Questions | Chapter 5 |

One day after school, you, Mark, and Renjun had decided to hang out together at Mark's house to talk about dreams. Bot of the boys knew that you didn't get dreams, or at least not ones that you could remember. "So uh, where should we start," Mark asks.

"I don't know, do you guys dream every night," you ask.

"I think I dream every night, but I don't always remember all of them. It's not like I try to remember them though, so sorry if you have questions that I can't answer," Renjun says.

"I do dream every night, just they're all so random and out there that it doesn't even connect, do your dreams ever have any sort of connection, Renjun," Mark asks.

"Connection? As in one dream leads to the next? Yea I get that sometimes, they're not always obviously connected. Sometimes it's just the same people in a different place or different people but in the same place. I guess it depends. There's been quite a few that I can still remember but I don't know what they connect to, or even if they connect."

"Wait, dreams can connect? I recall always talking about my dreams as a kid, but I can't recall any of them for the life of me. Maybe if I were to ask my parents they might still remember what they were about? That or maybe they decided to make me write the dreams down somewhere so I could keep track of them."

"You had that many dreams," Mark asks.

"All I can remember is always having to ask my parents about what certain words meant. I must have learned them through my dreams or something."

"Doesn't that sound weird though? Usually you have to hear the word first before thinking of it or dreaming about it. I could be wrong though, but jeez, is that why you know all these random words?"

"I guess?"

"Does that mean we need to come back again after (Y/N) talks to their parents," Renjun asks. Both you and Mark nod.


	8. | Journal | Chapter 6 |

"So," you start.

"What do you need this time," your mom asks.

"I don't want anything other than answers."

"Do I even want to know what this is about?"

"You remember how I used to talk about my dreams a lot, right?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Do you remember any of the ones that I told you?"

"There's many. Anything from you being kissed all the way to nightmares, why?"

"Because I haven't really had any dreams recently, and I just remembered that I used to have these dreams that I'd talk about nonstop."

"Somewhere there's a journal that has them in there, we often made you write some of them down just for the sake of knowing that you might one day ask about them."

"So do you know where the journal went?"

"It's been years, you'd have to let me look for it. Ask me again tomorrow and I'll tell you if I found it or not, (Y/N)."


	9. | Entry 5 | Chapter 7 |

ENTRY 5

OCTOBER 24TH, 2005

"Although I still can't hear their names, 

last night's dream was with the same group of three boys.

I was told today that all faces you see in dreams are faces you've seen before.

Does that mean I know them?

If I knew them, doesn't that mean I'd know their faces?

Anyway,

it seemed as if they were talking about another person,

does that mean our friend group will grow once again?

Either way,

not much happened in the dream last night,

other than random conversations as always.

Is it bad when the dreams are basic like this?

What about the time that the eldest got a girlfriend and we all teased him for it?

I admit that was pretty funny,

but what even happened to them?

I can't tell if they ever talk about her or not because I still can't hear their names.

Other than this,

there's not much else to say about the dream.

I hope that tonight's will be more interesting,

but I hope nothing bad happens.

Although I don't know who they are,

I think I'd still be sad if something happened to one of them.

Anyway,

goodnight and sweet dreams.

-(Y/N)"


	10. | Mom | Chapter 8 |

"(Y/N)," your mother called.

"Yes," you asking, walking into the room that she's in.

"The dream journal you were asking about, I found it. Your handwriting wasn't at all the best back then, but you tried. I'd say please take care of it, but don't read too many of the dreams at once, you might freak yourself out!"

"I won't, don't worry! Renjun, Mark, and I just wanted to have some conversations about dreams we've had. It doesn't really help if I can't seem to remember any of the dreams."

"Fair enough, but make sure whenever you go over to see the boys that you tell them I said hello, and that they're always welcome over here if they would like."

"They already know that, don't worry. Mark's place just happens to be the middle point of all of our houses, so it's just easiest to go to his house rather than coming here."

"Alright, alright. Just go have fun and text me when you're on your way back. They can come over for dinner if they want."

"Can do, and I'll see if they want to. See you later!"


	11. | Shock | Chapter 9 |

"So that's the journal," Mark asks.

"Yea, this is it. They all have dates on them, so do we want to look for today's but from god knows how many years ago?"

"Sounds fun, it's what, the 13th of September?"

"Sounds about right," Renjun says.

"Alright, I'll read it then," you say.

"September 13th, 2004

The past few days have been interesting,

way different than normal.

I've been getting the dreams as always,

but it almost seems as if something is going to happen soon.

Based off today's dream,

I kind of confirmed my thoughts.

Pretty much it started off as any normal day,

but when I got home my mother handed me something.

It was a journal of sorts,

and she treated it as if it was the most important thing.

After she handed it to me,

I went over to my friend's house with it.

We read it,

but I can't remember any of it.

Which I guess is fine,

but all I remember is the shocked looks on my friends' faces.

Both of the boys looked as if they had seen a ghost.

After that we continued talking for a while,

but I can't remember what about.

By the time that it was dinner time,

I brought both of the boys back with me to my house.

Throughout dinner we talked more about what we had read.

I think,

at least.

I'm still not sure what this means,

but will anything be the same after this?

Based on their faces,

the journal couldn't have been anything good.

That's for me to find out next time,

though.

So I guess I'll have to wait to find out more.

I hope even though I don't know who they are,

that they remain my friends.

One is in my grade,

the tallest out of the two of them,

whereas the other is a year younger and a few inches shorter.

The older boy has black hair contrasting to the light brown of the younger's hair.

I still don't know if I know them,

is that something I'll know in years to come?

Or are they just a dream?"

After you finished reading the entry aloud, you looked up at the two boys. Realizing the description matched them exactly, you looked back down at the journal. "(Y/N), are you sure you didn't just write this," Mark asks.

"Look at how bad the handwriting is, I'd hope I've improved since then."

"But how would you know exactly what happened today?"

"How would I know? Me from five minutes ago wouldn't have know what was about to happen, let alone me from like 14 years ago."

"I guess you're not wrong, but maybe if we go to your place for dinner we could ask your mom about it?"

"That's fine with me. She wants to see the two of you anyway, so it works out. Is that fine with you, Renjun?"

"Yea, I'm just still shocked about this," he says.

"I think we all are at this point," Mark says.

"Have you read any other entries yet?"

"This was my first. Maybe we could go through and read them on the day that they were written? Maybe it's that day just years later," you say.

"Maybe. So meet up again here tomorrow," Mark asks. Both you and Renjun nod before making your way to your house for some food and questions.


	12. | Entry 3 | Chapter 10 |

ENTRY 3

September 14th, 2004

"The same thing is happening again, 

reading the journal,

talking,

and then going somewhere together.

Is something going on?

Why can I never remember what's happening.

Are the dreams fading?

I still get them as often as usual,

so I don't know if that makes a difference.

Why does no one else have dreams like these?

I still wish I knew who the boys were,

it's just weird not knowing who they are.

Would anything happen if I remembered the dreams?

Or is it just a dream?"


End file.
